Every Breath You Take
by Midori-Sensei
Summary: Songfic. My fingers gently slid down the glass, causing an unpleasant sound that matched the unpleasant sight from the other side of the window. “Every smile you fake, every claim you stake, I’ll be watching you.” Slightly Shiznat, from Tomoe's POV.


Author Notes:

I like Tomoe. Partly because she reminds me of Shizuru in HiME, and partly because I just like her character. (And possibly because I saw some surprisingly sexy art of her) Seriously ya'll. How can you like Shizuru, but not Tomoe? XD They're like the same person. But ShizNat fans are probably mad because she's a "rival".

Anyway, I felt horribly bad for her in Otome, mainly because of her unrequited feelings.

But she was pretty badass when fighting Arika, so I'll give her that.

I think this song matches her pretty well when it comes to her feelings for Shizuru.

Yes, there will be some Shiznat scenes, to Tomoe's dissatisfaction.

Hope you enjoy it, and please vote on my profile, or else I won't know what to write next and ya might end up waiting another month for an update XD;

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-HiME or Every Breath You Take by The Police.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A few months ago, Gakuenchou and Shizuru Onee-sama decided to announce their relationship, to ease the rumors or some nonsense. I felt dead and used, to say the least.

Now, here I am, desperately trying to gain her attention away from her pet.

I walk in the halls, smile I learned from her in place as I spoke to a few students following me about.

The captivating beauty, the Graceful Amethyst soon glided across the once spacious pathway, students merrily shrieking about her sudden presence.

Despite my feelings towards her about our one-night stand and one-sided relationship, I still felt happy to see her, and even confronted her.

"Good morning, Shizuru Onee-sama."

I gave her one of my truest smiles, but I felt as though I couldn't hide the pain that most likely shone in my eyes.

"Ara, good morning to you as well, Marguerite-san."

That enchanting Kyoto-ben was about to say more, but something else caught her attention. A blue cloak wafting in the breeze, not far from where we were standing.

_Every breath you take_

_And every move you make_

_Every bond you break_

_Every step you take, I'll be watching you_

"Natsuki!"

Mere seconds later, she was in her arms, instead of mine.

I was brushed aside without hesitation.

But this love, this burning aching in my chest still tells me to have hope. So I looked back at her as she gazed into her lovers eyes and smiled sadly.

For now, watching her is enough.

_Every single day_

_And every word you say_

As I cleaned her room, I couldn't help but hang onto every word that left those pink lips, even if they weren't directed towards me.

_Every game you play_

_Every night you stay_

_I'll be watching you_

A foolish child, I must appear to be. Following around my precious one, even if attaining them seems impossible.

Crazy, even, in my attempts to somehow appeal to her.

And the rejection hurts.

It hurts more than any physical wound I could receive.

Why can I see the chemistry between us, but she can't?

Watching them eat together at the lunch room, Shizuru feeding 'her Natsuki', who sported a full on blush, I found myself feeling angry towards her.

_Oh can't you see_

_You belong to me_

_My poor heart aches_

_With every step you take_

Those looks she often gives me, don't they mean something? Isn't she giving me hope of some sort? Egging me on, telling me that it's I that she truly loves, and not the Gakuenchou?

I know I'm not just imagining it.

My eyes widen as our eyes meet. She must have noticed my blatant staring. While daydreaming, I had forgotten subtlety.

She offered me a small smile, which I returned, pouring all of my passion into, hoping she could sense the need.

Shizuru quickly looked away, facing her pouting puppy once more.

That hurt.

_Every move you make_

_And every vow you break_

"Marguerite-san, perhaps I can help you on your essay later today?"

Just that little sentence brightened my day so much. I could feel the joy flowing freely from my soul and my stomach doing back flips from the excitement of it all. Just the promise of being in her presence for longer than a minute did so much to me.

_Every smile you fake_

_And every claim you stake_

_I'll be watching you_

My fingers gently slid down the glass, causing an unpleasant sound that matched the unpleasant sight from the other side of the window.

Something in the deepest part of me told me, that this would be the last time I would ever gaze upon that face of hers.

Outside, below the dorms, was Shizuru gripping Natsuki's hand tightly against her own as they fled into the night, baggage in tow.

_Since you've been gone I've been lost without a trace_

_I dream at night I can only see your face_

Agony.

I've been living in it, nonstop, since that night. Even though it has been months.

I toss and turn in my sheets, unable to shake the feeling of complete and utter rejection. I can feel my bangs stick to my forehead as sweat drips down me.

My body needs me to move on, but I just can't.

_I look around but it's you I can't replace_

_I feel so cold and I long for your embrace_

_I keep crying baby, baby, please…_

"Hey Tomoe, are you alright? You look kind of pale."

Miya had asked me, and for once I was not annoyed with her question, nor did I snap back with a snarky remark.

I just didn't.

I looked up at her; I felt the dullness in my stare eat away at her.

She didn't ask again.

_Oh can't you see_

_You belong to me_

_How my poor heart aches_

_With every breath you take_

The lead of the pencil in my hands tapped against the blank paper that was supposed to have my answers to the test on it, leaving small dots.

If she could just ensure me that she was okay, perhaps it would somewhat ease my troubles. Let my heart rest as it should. Let my dreams leave me be.

_Every move you make_

_And every vow you break_

_Every smile you fake_

_And every claim you stake_

_I'll be watching you_

For some odd reason, after class had ended, Miya had thought it wise to approach me once more. This time she held a peach colored envelope in her hands. She handed it to me wordlessly.

I never appreciated love notes, and this was no time for me to receive one. I was seconds away from crumpling it before I recognized the name written in perfect strokes in the center of the letter.

Shizuru Viola.

To me.

A letter between lovers.

I eagerly opened it at once, my thumb tearing the seal and moving across the flap on the back.

A small letter emptied itself from its packaging and landed on my lone desk.

Neatly folded and decorated paper gleamed in the afternoon sun as I lifted it and unfolded it carefully. I had never received a letter from her before, and wanted to treat it with care.

Dear Tomoe Marguerite,

I regret not being able to tell you a goodbye in person.

And for that, I am sorry.

Once, I am sure you remember quite clearly, I told you that you reminded me of myself.

I had once experienced unrequited love, and though it pains me to be the cause of someone feeling the same, I cannot find myself returning your feelings.

For that, I am also sorry.

On another note, I do not plan on returning.

With that said, I wish you to know that I will not forget you. I can assure you of that.

Do listen to me when I tell you to move on. I do not mean it harshly, but I do not wish for you to suffer because of me.

Live.

Goodbye Tomoe, do grow strong and make Garderobe proud.

Shizuru Viola

_Every move you make_

_Every step you take_

_I'll be watching you_

Tears flowed freely from my eyes as I folded the letter and placed it back inside the envelope.

I almost completely gave up on her, until something caught my eye.

The letter stated her current address.

_I'll be watching you_

_I'll be watching you_

_I'll be watching you_

_I'll be watching you…_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Authors Notes:

XD I love the stalker-like ending.

Epic, no?


End file.
